


police on and off duty

by avalina_hallows



Category: police force - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: this is based of when i vist the henrico police with mum who works there im freinds with a lot of the officers and oddly enouth there not all serouies





	police on and off duty

guys tom got doghnuts fuck you randy stop honking your horn when i walk bye morning lucy mornen grace


End file.
